


Love is about the person next to you

by buttheyrebrothers



Series: What is love? [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Oblivious Jensen, but more fluff tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3855940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttheyrebrothers/pseuds/buttheyrebrothers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are best friends, co-stars, roommates and since recently, lovers. And who needs words if they can have awesome orgasms from the person who already is their everything. Seems Jared does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is about the person next to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tofu_is_amazing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tofu_is_amazing/gifts).



> Second ficlet based on a prompt from the phenomenal whoaeasytiger, who said love is “being always hungry and never cold”. I hope I could do it justice, even if its probably not what you had in mind.

“Cut!”

They barely heard the yell of their guest director over their own booming laughter. Jensen knew they should stop cracking up, and start taking this scene serious. But hiatus was so close he could already smell it and he knew he wasn’t the only one. The whole crew was looking forward to a few months off, enjoying their families and friends and a chance to sleep in for a change. Hell, most of them had longer days than Jared and he, and they were both exhausted from the long months of filming. So yeah, they couldn’t help goofing off a bit. If only Mitch, director of the current episode, would understand that.

“You may want to take ten to calm down, so that we can finish that scene sometime today?” He did sound seriously pissed, so Jensen figured it would be best if they went for a short walk, getting the laughter out of their system. Mitch was right, they all wanted to get the planned scenes for today done in time.

“Okay, were taking a walk to calm down. Be back in ten.” Jensen informed their crew shortly, grabbing a still giggling Jared on his way off the set. Usually they were both professional enough to not need a break, but maybe their gruelling schedule was catching up with them.

Jared had calmed down as they were walking aimlessly around, passing their trailers and craft service. It was around noon and the smell of freshly cooked food was waving over to them, making their mouths water. Jensen couldn’t help the laugh escaping him when Jared’s stomach made noises like a furious dragon. Leave it to Jared to make him crack up when he just got his bearings back.

“Stop laughing, dude. I’m hungry, I can’t help it!” Jared was now laughing too, betraying his words.

“You’re always hungry. I wonder how your parents could afford you, man.” This made him think of something he had read on Twitter a few days ago, some chick had asked her followers what they thought love was. Jensen had thought that that was a strange question, but found himself wondering about a response anyway. He had skimmed the answers, smiling at a few and silently agreeing, when he saw one that made him laugh outright, _being always hungry and never cold_.

Of course he had to share this story with his best friend, concluding the whole thing with “And you know what was so funny about it? That’s totally you! Always hungry and always like a furnace. You never told me you had a side job as Eros. Where are your fluffy wings and the diapers?” It took Jensen an embarrassing amount of time to realize he was laughing alone. Jared didn’t really seem amused about the joke, which was just strange. He never was one to take offense at jokes, not even at those that were at his expense.

“What’s wrong, man? You know that was a joke, right?” Jared was looking oddly at him and it started to unnerve him. Just a few minutes ago they couldn’t stop laughing and now Jared couldn’t even grant him a smile? He felt a frown starting to grow on his face. Something was off, but he had no idea what.

Faced with Jensen’s confused and hurt face, Jared seemed to make an actual effort to shake off whatever funk he was in. He gave him a smile that was mostly genuine and put one of his big paws on Jensen’s shoulder.

“I know it was, Jen. I’m sorry, I feel weird today. Must be the stress. Don’t worry, ok?” Jensen looked into his best friends eyes, searching for the truth beneath these words. He took a step towards his co-star, his eyes never leaving Jared’s hazel ones.

“You’re sure, Jay? You know you can talk to me, right?” Jared gave him another smile in return, this one more real and adorned with dimples. His hand had wandered from his should to his neck, cupping it gently, pulling Jensen even closer, only stopping when their foreheads were touching. Jared took a short look around, checking for any unwanted onlookers, before planting a gentle kiss to his lips.

“I do.” They shared another long look, Jensen still a bit thrown, because they never really showed their affection for each other quite this boldly. “Come on; let’s get back to set, before they send a search party for us.”

“But I thought you were hungry?” _Drop it, Ackles._

Never breaking their eye contact Jared simply replied “I’m always hungry.”

Stepping away from their intimate posture he started to walk back towards their set. A few steps later he realized that Jensen was still rooted to the spot, so he turned around again. “You coming?”

That broke Jensen out of his reverie and he hurried to catch up. The last feet they walked side by side, shoulders brushing and steps in sync, falling back into their easy comradery. And after they nailed the scene with just one more take, Jensen was ready to forget the strange moment between them, chalking it up to too much work and not enough sleep. The rest of the day went by like most of their days did; filming their scenes, goofing off between takes, eating lunch together with their cast mates, torturing Misha until he broke out of character, and generally enjoying their work and life together. Jensen always thought something would change with the shift in their relationship, that things would be different now that they added another chapter to the story that was Jared and Jensen. But it seemed that being together _in that way_ was not so different from all the other ways they already were sharing their lives. They clicked as lovers just as well as they did as co-stars, roommates or best friends. Sure, they never really talked about this, one thing having led to another after one too many beer and all that pent up sexual tension. So they fell into bed together the same way they fell into each other’s lives, easy as breathing and with smiles on their faces. Who needed words if you could have amazing orgasms with the one person who already was your everything?

They finished shooting before midnight, which gave them a happy crew and an opportunity for some much needed sleep. After Cliff had let them out at Jared’s house ( _their house_ , he heard Jared’s voice whisper in his head) they were greeted by two excited and slobbering dogs, drowning them in their canine affection. Jared let them out in the yard to do their business while Jensen put some food in their bowls, before dragging himself up the stairs to get ready for bed. Jared joined him in the bathroom a few minutes later, so that they were standing side by side at the sink, brushing their teeth in comfortable silence. When they slid under the covers Jensen wished he could show Jared how much he appreciated their new sleeping arrangements, preferably with his tongue tracing his delicious golden skin while Jared’s strong but oh so gentle hands gripped his hips, fingertips digging in deep and leaving marks all over his pale body. But aforementioned body had its limits, and right now it demanded sleep. So instead of having his wicked way with the gorgeous man next to him, he just put his freezing feet between Jared’s calves, counting on the human furnace in his bed to warm him up.

“Dude, take these ice blocks away from me! You’re freezing, man!” came the indignant squeak from his right.

“And you’re never cold, remember? Perfect match.” Just when the words had left his mouth Jensen remembered Jared’s odd reaction to the silly little joke and he regretted his apparently missing brain-to-mouth filter. And sure enough he felt Jared pulling his legs away from him before turning around, his broad back facing Jensen instead of his familiar face. _Just great._

Jensen just couldn’t fathom what had Jared so pissed at a harmless little joke. It was basically a compliment, him comparing Jared to love itself, the supposedly best feeling in the world, so what was…goddammit he was so stupid sometimes.

In his defense, he really had thought words were not needed between them, but sometimes he just forgot how insecure his exuberant and boisterous friend could be. Especially if it came to him wanting to be liked, and with Jensen it was about more than being liked. It was about being loved and without some form of reassurance he probably had a hard time believing in it. _Silly boy._

“You know, I meant it. When I said that definition is practically you.” he said softly into the dark and quiet room, hating the figural distance building between them.

“Yeah, yeah, I know, eating is Jared’s favourite hobby and he is like a furnace, always sweating all over the place. I get it, Jensen, no need to elaborate.”

“No, I think there is need to elaborate. Because what I meant is, that for me, you are my definition of love. I thought really hard about that question, y’know. _What is love?_ And all I could come up was some vague idea, a feeling deep inside of me, and then I read this answer and it all came together. Yes, I thought _this is Jared_. But not because you eat a lot and always run hot – although you do – but because this feeling I get when I try to think about what love is for me, this is the exact same feeling I get every time you touch me, every time you smile at me. Every time you’re next to me or even when I’m only thinking about you. So I never told you because I always figured you knew this about me, like you know anything else there is to know about me. But I’m saying it now. For me, love is you, Jared Padalecki. So would you please come here and warm my cold feet before they fall off?”

Even if the last bit was said with an easy tone Jensen was a bit worried all of a sudden. He usually wasn’t someone for great declarations of love, always kinda falling into his relationships. But then again, this was Jared, who could very well be _the one_. Some declaring seemed appropriate.

The chuckling from Jared’s side of the bed was unexpected to say the least. “Wow. Just…wow. You’re such a sap, Ackles.” And with that he was faced with a grinning Jared turning him around to spoon up behind him, tangling their legs and trapping Jensen’s frozen feet beneath his own. A huge hand settled above his heart, the moment nearly perfect except for the soft chuckling in his ear.

“Would you stop laughing at me? I take it back, you suck, Padaleski” he grumbled, silently pleased that he brought back this carefree version of his best friend. _His_ _Boyfriend_.

“Awww, I’m sorry. Let me cuddle you to make it up to you.” True to his words, a nose found its way behind his ear, Jared lips caressing the sensitive spot at his jaw. Jensen felt himself relax into the strong arms holding him, sleep coming fast to claim him. He just started to drift off when he heard a tender voice whispering in his ear.

“For me, love is the grumpy sap I will always be hungry for. I love you, too.”


End file.
